The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Thrombin, which is found naturally in whole blood, plays an important role in the blood clotting process. Specifically, thrombin is an enzyme of blood plasma that catalyzes the conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin, the last block of the blood clotting process. Thus, the clotting process can be enhanced by isolating fibrinogen and thrombin from whole blood or plasma and introducing increased amounts of these blood components to a wound site. While current methods and devices for isolating thrombin are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement.